


Мари

by cherryri



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kinda, Marichat, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryri/pseuds/cherryri
Summary: Кот зовёт её на крышу перед рассветом, нахваливает родительскую выпечку и имеет свойство бесконечно долго ныть о том, какая ЛедиБаг хорошая и как он ей не нужен. Кот говорит раньше ложиться, с энтузиазмом выслушивает все её школьные истории (даже душевные излияния про «того милого одноклассника») и называет её этим забавным именем – Мари. Заново подружиться с собственным напарником – опыт странный, но Мари быстро (почему-то) свыкается.





	Мари

Маринетт с трудом может вспомнить, как она прошла путь от обычной незнакомки, которую пришлось вытаскивать из лап Бражника (ещё и без ЛедиБаг — прости, Нуар) до «доброе утро, Мари, где мои обещанные макаруны?». С другой стороны, Кот же. Он думает только, что выглядит крутым и загадочным, символ неудач и всё такое, на деле — олицетворение слова «простодушие», дурачится вместе с Леди перед камерой и, вон, мурчать даже умеет, оказывается. Его только помани. Если бы Маринетт не знала Кота лично, подумала бы, что ему в жизни общения не хватает, но, простите, этому гиперактивному комку шерсти и флирта? Не хватает _общения?_

…а впрочем, посмеивается над собой Мари, сидя в пижаме за учебником по истории и поедая снеки сразу после очередного спасения города от акумы, кто ж его знает. Она-то вне супергеройской жизни тоже далеко не ловкая и уверенная ЛедиБаг, которая в разговоре за словом в карман не лезет. Маринетт даже с Котом запинается и подвисает иногда — у всех есть лимит активности и красноречия, ну? И у него, может быть, тоже.

Может, он наступает в те утра, когда они молча глядят на рассвет с крыши, сонные, готовые распахнуть объятия перед чистыми утренними ветрами. Может быть, когда какой-нибудь ночью Дюпэн-Чен, забравшись в лежак, ворчит полушутливо про Хлою, а он болтает ногами, сидя на перилах, и энергично кивает, слушая. Может, когда сам сбивчиво и долго говорит, но не про Хлою, а про ЛедиБаг, которая его совсем не замечает (и сидит вот рядом, хлопает по плечу и говорит, что да, Леди — та ещё коза).

Может, он наступает и в ту самую ночь несколько месяцев назад — ночь, когда Кот, вроде как, трансформируется дважды и зачем-то прибегает за ней и с потрясающим упорством выясняет, всё ли хорошо. Маринетт ещё в лёгком шоке, пьёт кофе из пластикового стакана, что всучил ей случайный очевидец произошедшего в тот вечер.

— Вот знаешь, — говорит она, дёргая воротник куртки, — я и о вас с ЛедиБаг, и об акумах много слышала, о вас же в новостях говорят и всё такое, и… И никогда бы не подумала, что однажды Париж придётся спасать от меня. Не такой популярности я ожидала, — Маринетт нервно смеётся, потом вздыхает, успокоившись, и продолжает: — Совсем ничего не помню, только бабочку эту дурацкую. Я ведь ничего сильно плохого не натворила, да?

Кот мнётся и несёт что-то про то, что все хорошо и чтобы она не боялась, и Маринетт посмеивается, делая вид, что утыкается носом в шарф, и не боится совсем — Маринетт в свои четырнадцать столько повидала, что таких вещей бояться, наверно, уже и разучилась. Ей только немного совестно (Кот послал ЛедиБаг уже по крайней мере пять голосовых сообщений, а она сидит тут под боком, попивает кофе и отчаянно пытается придумать отмазку, потому что когда придет домой, отвечать на них таки придется) да внутри все скручивается от осознания того, что ей одного эмоционального взрыва хватило, чтобы стать уязвимой перед Бражником. Только болтовня Нуара не позволяет ей погрузиться в философские мысли о контроле эмоций. У него голос из тех, один звук которых способен успокоить; как у Альи, когда она хлопает по плечу и говорит, что всё будет хорошо, или у мамы, или у Адриана иногда…

— О, а меня же однажды тоже захватил этот Бражник! Я мало что помню сам, но ЛедиБаг говорила…

Ох и несёт Кота временами.

С другой стороны, когда ещё выдастся случай так посидеть? Без беготни по всему Парижу, без сражений, не пять минут на случайной крыше сонными, прежде чем разойтись? Когда ещё удастся так расслабленно поговорить с Нуаром, забывая о куче домашки, беспокойствах, супергеройских делах и обо всём на свете?

Он ещё несколько минут трещит, пересказывая историю со слов самой же Леди (кроме «а потом она меня поцеловала, гы-гы (ну то есть, чтоб спасти, конечно, но всё же!)»), а потом замолкает, не зная, что ещё добавить, и Дюпэн-Чен решает воспользоваться моментом и оглядывается. Состояние аффекта потихоньку спадает, и приходит осознание, что она и правда абсолютно ничего не помнит о случившемся — в том числе того, куда её занесло под контролем акумы. Это вообще Париж?..

— Кот Нуар, — неуверенно зовёт она. — А мы, кстати, где?

Тот с умным видом пялится на ближайшие дома, хмурится, думает и честно выдаёт:

— Понятия не имею!

И оба смеются.

И тогда для них начинается что-то новое.

***

За четырнадцать лет никому и в голову не пришло как-то сокращать её имя, а если кому и приходило — то никогда не приживалось и забывалось на следующий же день. Даже Аля, гораздая на выдумки, всё «Маринетт» да «Маринетт», и это «Маринетт» казалось уже таким обычным, привычным и правильным…

Пока на пятнадцатом году её жизни в этой самой жизни не появился Кот.

Может, ему просто лень было выговорить лишние четыре буквы, может, и правда на слух приятней — но очень скоро девушка обнаружила, что Мари, на самом деле, звучит очень уютно.

«Доброе, Мари».

«Мари, как день?»

«Мари, у меня тако-ой сегодня патруль выдался!»

«Мари, не сиди в духоте, на крыше же круто!»

«А ещё остались круассаны те, Мари?»

«Снов, Мари!»

Уютно, как наслаждаться тишиной утреннего Парижа, засыпая в лежаке. Уютно, как хохотать над тем, что сама пережила несколько часов назад, потому что в пересказе Кота это звучит втрое смешней. Уютно, как напоминание ложиться раньше.

Уютно, как всё, что вместе с собой притаскивает в её жизнь Кот.

Мари раньше казалось, что Нуар всегда такой: артистически уверенные движения, резковатая жестикуляция, извечная активность, шутливый флирт и до того сценическая речь, что временами хотелось оглянуться и проверить, не находится ли случайно за их спинами полный зрителей зал. Однажды, вскоре после знакомства (которое первое, супергеройское, не Мари-Котовское), она даже спросила в шутку, ходил ли Нуар когда-нибудь на актёрское мастерство, но тот начал на полном серьёзе сосредоточенно перебирать все кружки, на которых когда-либо бывал. В выводе, правда, получилось только «эээ, ну когда-то было, наверное». Господи иисусе, откуда в человеке может быть столько энергии.

И Кот действительно был таким, и это не было исключительно ради образа — это было искренне и _потрясающе._ Маринетт тоже пробовала себя во всяком-разном, но она на пальцах одной руки могла бы пересчитать занятия, которыми действительно наслаждалась. Кот же, казалось, наслаждался всем, что он делал, вне зависимости от того, насколько удачно это выходило, и от этого энтузиазма Мари тоже хотелось жить, двигаться, делать что-то. Или бросить всё к чёрту, позвать Тикки и, спрятавшись за маской и закинув подальше йо-йо, прыгать-лететь над Парижем, чтобы ветер свистел в ушах, чтобы смотреть вниз на людей, занятых чем-то своим, чтобы, не оглядываясь, знать, что Кот несётся следом...

Но идеальные Ледибаг и Кот Нуар оставались там, на крышах Парижских домов, в новостных лентах, газетах, на фотографиях в чьих-то телефонах и записях в чьих-то блогах. Тут же, за занавесками в её комнате, оставались только обычные и неидеальные Мари и Кот. Ну и, может, парочка плакатов с Адрианом (Дюпэн-Чен нашла в себе силы спрятать всё остальное, но убирать эти было бы преступлением, так что пусть Кот думает, что хочет) и парочка — с Ледибаг («У тебя нет плакатов с Ледибаг?! Никуда не уходи, через десять минут вернусь»). И они могли перестать вести себя, словно на сцене, и при всём при этом — при всём при этом они говорили, вместе уплетали яблоки, утащенные с кухни, смотрели на город сверху вниз, забираясь на крыши.

И это было что-то совершенно другое, непохожее на Ледибаг и Кота.

Не хуже, не лучше — другое. Такое же уже незаменимое.

Вот сейчас она старательно проветривает комнату, умывается, заваривает чай с мятой и пытается покрутиться по пекарне в надежде, что смесь городских запахов поскорее выветрится и заменится на привычные домашние, а то ведь Кот умудрится ещё неудачно принюхаться и будет допытываться, с кем это она так долго гуляла сегодня. И, может, даже узнает парочку ярких запахов, напоминающих о сегодняшнем патруле — и всё, пиши пропало.

Сам Кот, наверно, отдыхает где-нибудь, может, кормит квами… Может, даже зашёл домой, кто его знает — Кот не говорит о том, чем он занимается кроме супергеройства и посиделок с Мари. Так или иначе, после патруля он всегда делает небольшую передышку.

— Мари!

Она вздрагивает, оборачиваясь на неожиданный звук. А ведь в прошлый раз клялся собственным хвостом, что заходить будет только с балкона, и вот здравствуйте…

— Кот, — совсем по-ледибаговски шипит Мари, закрывая окно прямо перед носом устроившегося на той стороне подоконника чёрного засранца, — балкон.

— Извини, — уже через минуту улыбается тот, раскручиваясь на стуле. Маринетт перепроверяет (по привычке), закрыт ли люк, и берёт в руки чашку, грея ладони.

На Кота даже смотреть холодно. Костюм тонкий, Нуар — глупый и торопливый, и щёки и нос у него закономерно раскрасневшиеся. И ещё руки дрожат, но он это пытается скрыть, поправляя безнадёжно растрёпанные волосы. Прыжки по крышам Парижа в ветреный осенний день — не тот случай, когда от движений становится теплее, но Кот разве послушает?

Чуть подумав, она протягивает Нуару свой чай. Ему нужнее.

— Как патруль?

— Замечательно, — довольно тянет Кот, перевешиваясь через спинку и принимая угощение. В зелёных глазах вспыхивают искорки, когда он принюхивается, уловив мятный аромат. — Мы так давно с Ледибаг не проводили время вместе, и сегодня мы патрулировали центр вдвоем и… Ой. Ты спрашивала про обстановку в городе, да?..

Маринетт заливисто смеётся. Нуар отворачивается к окну, пробуя чай и очень упорно делая вид, что ни в коем случае не смущён. Но долго сохранять невозмутимое лицо не получается: чай оказывается слишком горячим, и Кот с видом только что пережившего ужасное предательство человека ставит его на подоконник.

— Кстати, — бросает через плечо он, — а чего у тебя бардак на балконе?

— Бардак?

— Ага, лежак перевёрнут и чайник с чашками валяются. Я ж поэтому в окно полез, испугался, что ты опять пошла разносить город.

— Кот!

Нуар ловит головой метко брошенную подушку и шипит не хуже любого настоящего кота. Вот ведь тебе на: перед Адрианом заикается и краснеет, а в него прицельно метает подушки. Ещё и больно метает, между прочим.

— Шучу-шучу, — поспешно поднимает руки Кот, боясь, что Мари найдёт что-нибудь ещё, чем можно в него метнуть (а она найдёт, они это проходили). — Ну, а бардак-то почему?

— А, так это из-за того вчерашнего акумы…

Кот вздрагивает и тут же подкатывается ближе, беспокойно глядя на подругу.

— До тебя тоже добрался?

Маринетт слышит в его голосе нотки вины и чувствует себя виноватой тоже.

— Да ничего серьёзного, — торопится весело отмахнуться она, — мне наша учительница по дизайну привиделась, представляешь? Разбудила среди ночи с криками о том, что я бездарность и что она не примет ни один мой проект. На кровать забралась! Я на балкон и полезла. Наверное, перевернула всё, пока бегала от неё, и убраться не успела…

Мари быстро-быстро тараторит и нервно улыбается, прокручивая в голове свой вчерашний кошмар наяву.

О том, что было на самом деле, она даже Алье рассказать не решилась. Подруга, конечно, догадывалась о чём-то подобном, но _**такой**_ полёт фантазии, да ещё и претворившийся в жизнь, был слишком даже для Маринетт. Но Алья-то — одно дело, а вот Коту она и без того столько всего не говорит, что добавлять к этому лишней лжи оказывается до колик стыдно.

Тот её улыбку, к слову, расценивает неверно и пялится на Дюпэн-Чен круглыми глазами.

— Знаешь, — сообщает он, — чем больше историй слышу, тем больше убеждаюсь, что я ещё легко отделался.

— Расскажешь? — моментально оживляется Маринетт.

— Ну, — Кот чешет затылок, возясь на стуле в попытке устроиться поудобнее, — в общем, меня заперло в собственной комнате. Я даже не мог трансформироваться и уже думал, что так и проторчу там всю ночь… И знаешь, что случилось, когда я выбрался?

— Ты снова попал под атаку?

— …я надеялся на «ты, как настоящий герой, тут же нашёл способ спасти Париж», но тут ты права. После этого меня, кстати, пыталась убить Ледибаг. Такой себе опыт.

— И это у тебя «легко отделался».

Кот хихикает.

— Зато ко мне никто в кровать не лез!

…улыбка у Маринетт на этот раз выходит натянутой.

— Получается, — она прочищает горло, — ты боишься, что Ледибаг захватит Бражник?

— Ага, верно, — признаётся Кот и снова тянется к чашке. Чай за пару минут на холодном подоконнике успевает остыть, но успокаивающий запах мяты по-прежнему наполняет комнату. — Но, знаешь, когда мы сражались с этой второй Ледибаг, она ещё сказала, — Кот запинается, постукивая подушечками пальцев по фарфору, — что я ей не нужен. Леди говорит не слушать глупостей из снов, но. Ну. Ты же меня знаешь.

Не ожидавшая такой честности Маринетт даже не находится с ответом.

Она смотрит не на Кота, мимо — на небольшую красную коробочку на столе, из которой аккуратно выглядывает слушающая разговор квами. Мари чувствует себя донельзя виноватой.

Иногда в такие моменты ей ужасно хочется сказать привычное «Тикки, трансформация». Чтобы не было больше недомолвок, чтобы не приходилось больше врать и выкручиваться. Чтобы Кот больше не думал, что он совсем ничего для Ледибаг не значит. Это же так просто — стереть дурацкую, ненужную уже черту между «Ледибаг и Кот» и «Мари и Кот». И ей когда-нибудь придётся, она знает.

Но Кот, наверное, будет обижен.

Наверное, он разочаруется, что девочка из пекарни, кормящая его выпечкой и регулярно спотыкающаяся о собственные ноги, у которой ожившие кошмары разносят балкон — это та самая великая супергероиня, с которой они бок о бок, рука об руку над крышами Парижа каждый день.

Может быть, он даже перестанет приходить. И, может быть, будет даже прав.

Поэтому сейчас Мари снова подожмёт губы, сглотнёт ком в горле и торопливо переведёт тему, предложив перекусить и посмотреть вместе пару серий какого-нибудь очередного случайного сериала.

Потому что Ледибаг никогда не озвучит этого, но она тоже боится стать ненужной Коту.

***

За окном блекнут последние лучи заката, сгущаются сумерки; в вышине неба дрожит свет первых неярких звёзд. В темной комнате становится сложно ориентироваться, но Адриан не торопится включать свет, словно не обращая внимания. Вместо этого он прислоняется к окну и с тихой радостью наблюдает, как загораются фонари: один за другим, отблёскивая в окнах соседних домов, заливая улицу тёплым оранжевым светом. Этот свет растворяется вдалеке, в лёгком вечернем тумане, и едва касается комнаты Адриана, оставляя дальнюю её часть погруженной в сумеречную темноту.

Агрест открывает одну из створок окна, позволяя осенней прохладе пробраться в комнату. Натали будет ворчать, если заметит, и он обещает себе закрыть через пять минут, хоть и знает, что пять минут превратятся в десять, двадцать…

Адриан сейчас не в супергеройской форме, и обоняние со слухом у него вполне себе человеческие, но он по привычке тянется к открытой створке, чтобы принюхаться. Воздух влажный, разреженный после грозы, всё ещё пахнет озоном и мокрым асфальтом. Он с наслаждением прикрывает глаза.

— До утра там собираешься морозиться, герой-любовник?

Плагг, может, и ворчит иногда на Адрианову привычку не хуже пресловутой Натали, но всё равно каждый раз подлетает к открытому окну, чтобы подставить морду холодным потокам воздуха. Теперь к запахам примешивается вонь камамбера (кое-кто натрескался сыра на месяц вперед), но Адриан терпеливо молчит. Недовольно поморщившись, он оставляет квами наслаждаться погодой в одиночестве и возвращается к столу. Отдых отдыхом, а завтра всё же большой день — не помешает заранее подготовиться.

— Вода на месте, — бормочет он, засовывая бутылку в боковой карман сумки. — Перчатки, билеты… Наверное, надо взять немного денег…

— Коньки не забудь, — ехидничает Плагг.

— Что бы я без тебя делал.

Пока он отсчитывает мелочь, в животе начинает приятно покалывать от предвкушения завтрашнего дня. Предвкушения… Чего-то. Адриан сам толком не знает, чему он так радуется. Чем больше он об этом думает, тем глупее ему кажется идея тащить куда-то Кагами — так спонтанно и странно вышло, неестественно как-то. Может, в её глазах он теперь вообще выглядит ветреным идиотом… Но это ладно, думает Адриан. С этим они разберутся. Главное, что завтра — он уверен — завтра будет хороший день. И Кагами, и Маринетт, и Лука, вроде как, обещался прийти, и целый каток для них четверых!

Остаётся только сделать кое-что ещё.

— Слушай, Плагг, а я ещё к Мари успею, — с невинной улыбкой возвещает Адриан, размашистыми шагами возвращаясь к устроившемуся на окне квами.

— А может, лучше не успеешь? — осторожно предлагает тот, разворачиваясь и недовольно дергая ухом. — У неё там, вроде как, тоже свиданка намечается.

— Ну вот и узнаю, как у неё настроение!

— Ага, а потом вернешься к ночи, — изо всех сил сопротивляется Плагг, уперев лапы в боки, — не выспишься, а завтра ещё умудришься забыть завязать шнурки и опозоришься перед Кагами. На первом-то свидании!

Адриан молчит. Задумчиво чешет кончик носа. Взвешивает все за и против и с просветленным видом сообщает:

— Ну, тогда я постараюсь вернуться пораньше.

Плагг тяжело вздыхает.

Безнадёга.

Намёков Адриан не понимает совершенно.

— Ладно, чёрт с тобой, пошли.

***

Кот оглушительно чихает и в третий раз очень настойчиво стучит в люк. С той стороны не раздается ни звука. В кои-то веки решил послушно зайти с балкона, и вот, Кот Нуар, морозься теперь… Он наклоняется к самому стеклу, пытаясь рассмотреть хоть что-то, но сквозь окошко в люке ничего дальше кровати не видно. Но свет горит, а значит — Мари дома.

Ну и ладно, обиженно думает Кот, пересекая балкон. Хвост ему не очень-то и нужен, заключает он, перемахивая через перила. Вот с репутацией, конечно, посложнее будет, если кто-то его сейчас заметит. Не каждый день увидишь, как парижский супергерой ползет по крыше чьего-то дома, пытаясь не свалиться с карниза, и… Кот не помнит, что там «и», потому что в этот момент своего внутреннего монолога он вспрыгивает на подоконник и встречается взглядом со слегка ошалевшей Маринетт, сидящей на окне с другой стороны.

Та смотрит на него круглыми глазами, спрыгивает с подоконника и распахивает окно, попутно снимая наушники.

— Кот!

— Мари, — радостно лыбится Кот. — Отойди в сторону, я тут сейчас околею.

Сегодня у Маринетт в комнате запах кофе и легкий бардак: незаправленная кровать, неразобранный рюкзак, незаконченные эскизы на столе. Последние Кот слегка разбрасывает, перебираясь через стол, но тут же торопится исправить это, тараторя извинения и объяснения вперемешку с «о-боже-мой-наконец-то-тепло». Но Маринетт почему-то не торопится выговаривать его, как обычно. Она молча закрывает окно, бросает телефон вместе с наушниками на подоконник и принимается собирать рассыпавшиеся по столу карандаши.

И тут Кот прекращает тараторить и оборачивается к ней.

У Мари незаконченные эскизы, незаправленная кровать, распущенные волосы и запах кофе в комнате, а ещё из её наушников до сих пор слышна ужасно громкая музыка — неудивительно, что она не слышала стука. Она методично собирает карандаши и совершенно его не слушает. И на осторожный вопрос:

— Что-то случилось?

конечно, немедленно отвечает бодрым:

— Ничего страшного! Не волнуйся, просто куча домашки на выходные. — И Кота это совершенно не успокаивает.

Он окидывает оценивающим взглядом стол, после чего беспокойно глядит на Мари. Домашки, судя по всему, и правда много, только в сторону учебников Маринетт даже не смотрит — возвращает карандаши на место и уходит на диван. Кот выравнивает стопку эскизов и лихорадочно перебирает в голове варианты того, что могло случиться за полдня, что они не виделись.

Но Маринетт опережает:

— Адриан пригласил меня на свидание.

Кот замирает и медленно оборачивается.

Во-первых, что.

Во-вторых… что.

Та поднимает на него взгляд:

— На своё свидание. В качестве группы поддержки.

До Кота не сразу доходит смысл сказанного, но потом он быстро прокручивает в голове их утренний разговор и… И нет, он же совсем не это имел в виду, хочет сказать Кот, но останавливается. Не из-за того даже, что боится раскрыть свою личность.

А потому, что, по сути, об этом-то он её и попросил.

— Значит, вот кто тот «милый одноклассник», — выпаливает он вместо этого.

Маринетт кивает.

Кот бы поджал хвост и опустил уши, будь они настоящими. Глупый бесполезный Адриан, который никогда не может найти подходящих слов и вечно мелет глупости и совершенно ничего вокруг себя не видит.

Впрочем, можно подумать, Нуар, выслушивавший тирады о самом себе и не догадывающийся об этом, чем-то лучше.

Кот подсаживается к Мари и сконфуженно молчит, подбирая слова. Силой воли он затыкает рвущийся поток объяснений-извинений-вопросов: поистерить Нуар ещё успеет, успокоить Мари сейчас важнее. Та нервно мнёт подушку и всё ещё избегает его взгляда.

— Слушай, я мало знаю об этом Адриане, — осторожно начинает он, кладя руку ей на спину, — но знаешь что? Ты достойна большего, чем идиот, который приглашает тебя на свидание в качестве группы поддержки.

И большего, добавляет он про себя, чем тот же самый идиот, который потом имеет совесть к тебе заявляться.

…Маринетт всегда набрасывается с объятиями так резко, что у него даже пресловутые кошачьи инстинкты не успевают сработать — Кот давно думает взять у неё пару уроков по внезапным нападениям. Вот и сейчас он не успевает моргнуть, как Мари прекращает мять подушку и лезет мять его.

— Спасибо, — бормочет она.

— Задушишь, — смеётся Нуар, обнимая её в ответ.

На душе всё равно тяжело.

Он случайно нащупывает собственные пальцы на спине Мари, и в голове проносится шальная мыслишка прямо сейчас просто тихо снять кольцо. Плевать, что будет потом, зато он сможет извиниться, не прячась за маской Кота.

Но тогда он ещё сильнее расстроит Мари.

Тогда он вообще будет только расстраивать её своим появлением.

Поэтому сейчас Кот весело похлопает её по спине и предложит помочь убраться в комнате и заняться чем-нибудь вместе. И пусть завтра он не выспится, забудет завязать шнурки и опозорится перед Кагами. Не так уж это и важно.

***

Нет, твёрдо решает Дюпэн-Чен, всё, больше никаких свиданий. Вот уже второе за последний месяц закончилось спасением города — честное слово, такое ощущение, будто Бражник специально подгадывает, когда выпускать своих акум! Но главная проблема заключается даже не в этом: Маринетт плюсом каждый раз как-то умудряется подпортить свои отношения с Котом. И ей эта тенденция абсолютно не нравится.

Первая встреча с Нуаром после лже-свидания выходит кошмарно неловкой.

Ну, в смысле, они болтают и смотрят сериалы, и Маринетт, как обычно, осыпает его школьными историями, но Кот ведёт себя так непривычно осторожно, что мило это выглядит только первые полчаса, а потом ей откровенно хочется его стукнуть. И разговоры, как назло, так или иначе возвращаются к некомфортным для них обоих темам, как она ни старается этого избегать. Атмосфера напряжения спадает только под утро, когда они, уже немного сонные, выбираются на крышу, чтобы встретить рассвет.

Сегодня уже теплее, костюм почти спасает от ветра, и Кот привычно забирается на перила; Маринетт же занимает своё место на лежаке, закутавшись в плед, как в кокон. Они молчат, но впервые за ночь это не неловкое молчание, а умиротворяющая тишина. В небе тихо меркнут звёзды.

— Мари?

— А?

Кот подушечками пальцев задумчиво касается кольца.

— Всё же хорошо?

— О боже, Кот. — Она вздыхает и скатывается в лежачее положение. — Мы же уже говорили об этом. Всё хорошо.

— То есть, ты всё ещё хочешь общаться со мной?

Маринетт выглядывает из своего кокона, одаривая Нуара удивлённым взглядом.

— Конечно, с чего бы мне не хотеть?

— Просто, — он запинается и в который раз за сегодняшний день отчаянно пытается сформулировать то, о чём думал с самого утра. Фирменное Нуаровское красноречие безнадёжно уступает фирменной Адриановской медлительности. — В тот раз… в тот день, когда ты была на катке, мы с Ледибаг слегка поругались. У меня заканчивалось время трансформации, и я был вполне не против не прятаться от Леди в этот раз, но она ушла, даже не приняв розы. Вышло обидно, я даже думал, что, может, из нас всё же такие себе партнёры, — Кот усмехается, глядя на далёкие крыши домов, над которыми уже светлеет небо.

Он рассказывает легко, без тени обиды, но у Мари внутри всё равно всё сжимается. Пока Кот волнуется о своей для неё важности, она занята тем, что всё чаще и крупнее лжёт ему, лишь бы не выдать свою личность. Здорово.

— Но вы ведь помирились?

— Ага, и довольно быстро. Я решил, что приму любое ее решение, и это никак не повлияет на наше партнёрство.

— Вот и я подумала, что приму любое твоё решение.

— Любое?

Если бы Мари была чуть более внимательна, она бы заметила, что он снова опускает голову, глядя на кольцо, но Мари сейчас слишком сильно занята своими мыслями, чтобы вообще хоть что-нибудь замечать. Поэтому она рассеянно глядит на Кота и кивает:

— Любое.

Кот крутит на пальце кольцо, а у Маринетт под пледом крутится Тикки, не то поудобнее устраиваясь, не то просто не без намёка напоминая о себе.

Наверное, он будет разочарован.

Наверное, она расстроится.

Наверное, он перестанет приходить.

Наверное, она только прогонит его.

Но сейчас, в тишине под розовеющим небом, эти мысли кажутся самую капельку менее пугающими. И им хватает и этого.

— Тикки, трансформация, — произносит Маринетт в ту же секунду, как Кот снимает кольцо.

***

С некоторых пор в жизни Адриана становится значительно больше самых разнообразных приветствий.

«Привет, Кот!», с которым Ледибаг со всего маху и безо всяких предупреждений точно влетает в открытую створку окна в его комнату, просто чтобы посмотреть, как Адриан с круглыми глазами отпрыгивает в сторону не хуже настоящего кота.

«Утро», — суровая констатация факта, после которой Маринетт молча откатывается к краю кровати, позволяя Коту проскользнуть сквозь люк в потолке и приземлиться рядом. И каждый раз оба прекрасно помнят, что договаривались посидеть где-нибудь на рассвете вместе, и каждый раз всё равно лишние пятнадцать минут греются под тёплым Мариным одеялом.

«Ты задолжал мне пиццу, жопа кошачья», которое используется исключительно вместо приветствия несколько дней после того, как Адриан умудряется проиграть ей спор.

И, конечно же:

— Доброе утро, Адриан, — с которым Маринетт уже без смущения подсаживается к нему за парту.

На что он, конечно же, неизменно соглашается:

— Доброе, Мари.


End file.
